le prix d'un regard
by Raiatea1
Summary: AU... Buffy, Cordélia et Willow passent leurs vacances en Polynésie Française où elles vont faire LA rencontre de leur vie Buffy/Faith, Willow/Kennedy, Cordélia/Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**_C'est une histoire complètement fictive du point de vu de Buffy._**

**_Résumé: Buffy, Cordélia et Willow séjournent à l'hôtel "Le Méridien", en Polynésie Française...  
_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Le soleil était déjà levé lorsque, passivement, je m'éveille. De contentement, je soupire tout en m'étirant paresseusement. Cordélia, Willow et moi ; nous nous étions accordées une grasse matinée, afin de nous remettre du décalage horaire… Bien que, en y réfléchissant bien, je ne le sentais pas.

Au dehors, je pouvais entendre le roulement flânant des vagues contre les pilotis de notre bungalow. Quelques sons d'oiseaux par-ci par là… Et même sans ces sons, je pouvais aisément deviner que nous étions proche de la mer tant l'air marin y était fort… Mais, franchement, cet air était beaucoup plus pur que celui de Palm Beach.

Je jette un œil vers les lits de mes amies. Défaits, ils se révélaient vides. Bon… eh bien, il est temps de se lever ! Grognant légèrement, je me force à m'assoir. Puis, comme s'il obéissait à une volonté divine, mon corps se dirige vers la douche, prenant à la volée de quoi me changer.

Un maillot, un short et un brin de maquillage plus tard, je voilà fin prête. Je sors sur la terrasse. Willow et Cordélia lèvent en même temps la tête, me sourient avant de replonger dans leur petit déjeuner exotique. La bouche encore pleine, Will me présente les plats :

« Poissons cru au lait de coco (i), gâteau banane noyé dans de la crème anglaise, beurre d'avocat avec du pain, jus d'orange et d'ananas frais, mangue et papaye. Notre serveuse est allée chercher du café. »

Je regarde ces plats inconnus, étalés magnifiquement sur une natte tressée à la main, le tout posé sur une table basse sculptée. Cela avait l'air délicieux :

« Ca m'a l'air bon… »

« BON !? », m'interrompt abasourdie Cordy. « Tout bonnement FABULEUX !!! »

D'une main, sans plus de cérémonies, elle m'attrape le coude pour me faire asseoir à côté d'elle :

« Goutes moi ça et dis moi si c'est pas le bonheur ! »

Elle me sert alors un morceau de gâteau banane, que je prends entre mes dents… OH. MY. GOD !!! C'est tout simplement un vrai régal ! Je ne sais pas comment ils préparent, mais chapeau au chef ! C'est un subtil mélange entre la banane, la vanille et…un soupçon de rhum ! Avec la crème anglaise pour relever le goût.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur. Mes deux amies me sourient largement, devant mon approbation implicite. Puis, Cordy, sur un ton joueur, me lance :

« Et encore ! Will m'a empêché de prendre un plat de résistance des plus délectables ! »

Je connaissais les insinuations de Cordy. Mon amie, cette belle grande brune, avait un appétit sexuel débordant. Mais, elle avait également un fort goût de l'esthétique. Quelque soit son partenaire du moment, homme ou femme, Cordy les choisissait toujours bien proportionnés et beaux. Donc, si elle me dit que l'homme en question est délectable, c'est qu'il doit être plus qu'à son goût !

« Et il a un nom ? », demandais – je.

« J'ai pas pu lui demander…Il était appelé ailleurs… »

« Et c'est tant mieux ! », s'exclame outrée Will. « Buffy… Il était marié ! Cordy… S'il y a un principe auquel tu tiens vraiment, c'est que tu ne fais pas dans les mecs mariés. Ca n'apporte que des problèmes ! »

« Elle marque un point… », murmurais – je.

« Bah… Je pourrais toujours me faire la serveuse ! », réplique alors Cordy sur un ton enjoué. « Quant on parle du loup… Buffy… Voici…Raimata (ii)… J'ai bien prononcé ? »

Je me retourne en souriant. Et j'avoue que cette petite était mignonne. Jeune, brune, lèvres tentatrices, yeux rieurs, cheveux bruns noués en un chignon fleuri. Sans être très grande, elle était mince et la robe qu'elle portait accentuait ses courbes. Cette dernière fait un léger signe de la tête avant de porter son regard chaleureux sur moi. D'une voix mélodieuse, elle me demande :

« Du café ? Thé ? Chocolat ?... »

« Non… Je vais me satisfaire à ce qu'il y a ! », lui répondais – je en souriant poliment.

« Oh !... Avant que je n'oublie ! », s'exclame soudain Will. « Raimata ?... Est – il vrai que Faith habite dans les parages ? »

Alors que Cordy et moi fronçons les sourcils en entendant le nom de cette inconnue, la jeune tahitienne écarquille les yeux. Rougissante, elle murmure :

« Oui… D'ailleurs, elle ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître sur la plage… »

Willow sourit de plaisir avant de répliquer :

« Bien !...Buffy… Je sais que tu n'es pas attirée par les filles, mais celle-là vaut le coup d'être regardée ! »

Sur ces mots, Cordélia hausse le sourcil et demande :

« Pourquoi Buffy et pas moi ? »

« Parce que t'es une vraie chienne en chaleur ! », lance mon amie rousse.

Je remarque rapidement que notre pauvre serveuse ne savait plus que répondre, ni comment réagir. Elle passait par la confusion à l'embarrassement. Lui posant une main calme sur l'épaule, je lui dis :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… Elles sont toujours comme ça… Avec le boulot et tout, nous avons vraiment besoin de nous défouler. Et c'est notre façon de faire… »

Silencieuse, elle hoche de la tête. Puis, elle me murmure à l'oreille :

« Peut-être mais… j'espère sincèrement que c'est juste pour regarder… Faith n'est pas un cœur à prendre. Elle est tout ce que la Polynésie a de plus cher… »

Curieuse, je lui demande :

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est LA danseuse par excellence. En plus, elle est belle et gentille avec tout le monde. Elle n'est pas comme les autres danseurs… Si vous voulez, la danse est considérée comme un don et seuls quelques Elus peuvent prétendre à ça. Ils sont considérés comme des dieux. Beaucoup abusent. Mais pas Faith. Pas elle. Elle ne s'est jamais prétendue au-dessus de nous… Ni sa sœur et sa cousine d'ailleurs ! Ce sont toutes les deux d'excellentes danseuses…, mais personne n'égale Faith… Qui sait ? Avec un peu de chance, vous les verrez toutes les trois !... C'est pas rare en ce moment, vu que Dawn s'est fait larguée par son mec… Mais, les autres lui ont vite arrangé le portrait ! »

Elle termine sa phrase sur un sourire connaisseur. Il est clair qu'il ne faut pas jouer à la légère avec ces filles. Alors que j'allais lui poser la question, elle s'exclame :

« Tiens, les voilà !... Kennedy, Dawn et Faith… Les deux sœurs et la cousine sont bien au rendez-vous ! »

D'un seul mouvement, Willow, Cordélia et moi-même tournons la tête vers la plage. Et là, je ne sais pas pour les autres mais pour moi, ce sont des déesses incarnées. Et Will avait raison, Faith vaut le coup d'œil !

Les trois déesses, toutes des brunes, marchaient paresseusement le long de la plage. Elles semblaient perdues dans leur discussion, si bien que nous pouvions les observer comme bon nous semblait. Et j'avoue, je m'en délecte les doigts ! Toutes les trois étaient grandes et élancées. Leurs mouvements élégants malgré leurs nonchalances. Enveloppées chacune dans un tissu, de grands mastodontes les accompagnaient.

Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une façon comme d'une autre de se protéger. Après tout, avec un corps le leur, il ne serait guère étonnant qu'elles se fassent pourchassées, même sur la plage. Elles s'arrêtent soudain sur un banc de sable plus ensoleillé que le reste de l'étendu blanc. Puis, d'un mouvement, elles détachent leur tissu pour l'étaler sur le sable chaud et s'y allongent sans autre forme de procès.

« Elles vont rester là jusqu'aux environs de midi. », nous informe alors Raimata. « Après, elles vont se changer pour aller s'exercer… Kennedy vient ici enseigner quelques pas de danse aux touristes. C'est une forme comme une autre de se faire de l'argent de poche. Dawn fait la même chose mais au Maeva Beach, puisque c'est proche de chez elle. Faith préfère travailler la terre… Totalement à côté de ce qu'on peut espérer d'une grande danseuse comme elle n'est pas ?... Mais, Faith a toujours détesté la danse. Elle le fait uniquement parce que sa sœur et sa cousine le font. Mais elle a bien spécifié que lorsqu'elles quitteront ce milieu pour un travail plus approprié à leur talent, elle s'en ira sans aucun regret. »

« J'ai comme l'impression que ce ne sera pas de si tôt… N'est – il pas vrai ? », se renseigne Cordy dont les yeux n'avaient pas quitté Dawn.

« C'est exact… Dawn et Kennedy ont tout le monde sur le dos. Faith est leur principale ressource, vous savez… Comme elle, Kennedy et Dawn sont faciles à approcher, elles établissent rapidement de bonnes relations avec les touristes. Faith beaucoup plus parce qu'elle danse comme une déesse. Grace à cela, elles ont des contacts partout et de tout bord. Si elles le voulaient, elles pourraient diriger le monde. Elles sont amies avec le gouvernement japonais et quelques yakusas importants, l'Australie tout comme la Nouvelle-Zélande usent de tous les moyens qui leurs sont disponibles pour les convaincre d'être un de leur citoyen. N'en parlons pas de la Chine ! Aux USA, c'est pareil. Ils se battent pour les avoir. Célébrités, politiciens, Chefs d'entreprises… Ils sont tous accros à leur charme. »

C'est alors que les trois danseuses en question lèvent la tête et je croise le regard de Faith. Des yeux en forme d'amande révélant un brun chaleureux et rieur. Le contraire total d'Angel… Angel… Depuis un certain temps, mon petit-ami depuis sept ans se montrait distant avec moi. Il me dit que c'est le stress du boulot, mais je sens bien qu'il y a autre chose. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté l'offre de Willow. Je voulais nous permettre de nous retrouver. Je pense qu'un petit break nous ferait le plus grand bien.

Mais maintenant que je plonge mon regard dans celui de Faith, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Elle est vraiment à couper le souffle. Si vivante que c'en est déstabilisant. C'est alors qu'elle me sourit et s'exclame :

« 'MATA !!! TU VEUX TOUJOURS PAS VENIR AVEC NOUS SAM'DI ?... L'OFFRE TIENT TOUJOURS !!! »

« DESOLEE ! J' TIENS A LA VIE ! ALLEZ A LA CHASSE AUX TUPAPAU (iii) SANS MOI !!! », réplique en souriant Raimata.

Faith hausse des épaules avant de mettre ses lunettes de soleil et de s'allonger. Willow demande alors ;

« Je sais que je ne comprends pas bien le français mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une fête dans les parages non ? »

« Non ! », rit doucement la jeune serveuse. « Les tupapau sont… comment vous dites ?... Des esprits, des fantômes… Et personnellement, j'ai une peur bleue de ces histoires. Alors plus loin je me tiens d'eux, mieux je me porte ! »

« Je comprends… C'est dommage… Cela a l'air amusant… »

« Si vous voulez, je peux aller leur demander si vous pouvez aller… Elles parlent aussi bien l'anglais que moi donc, il n'y aura pas de problèmes de communication. Mais, vous serez seules avec ces trois-là… »

« Personne d'autres ne vient ? », lui demandais – je surprise

« Non… D'abord, parce que beaucoup croient aux tupapau. Ensuite, je suis une amie de Dawn, donc forcément elles vont m'inviter. Mais surtout, elles savent que les autres vont profiter pour filer en douce pour se culbuter entre eux… »

Willow, Cordélia et moi-même la regardons d'un air stupéfait. Je sais que c'est le moment parfait pour faire ce genre de chose. Combien de fois ne l'avions pas nous-mêmes expérimenté ? Mais, il est difficile d'admettre que ces filles dont le corps pourrait damner un Saint se trouvent être des prudes ! Sentant nos pensées, Raimata ajoute :

« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils ne viennent pas avec leur vahine (iv) ou leur tane (v) et en profite pour voir ailleurs… Elles se sentent responsable du groupe et si quelque chose devait arriver… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

« OH !!! », on s'exclame devant cette révélation. Pas étonnant qu'elles ne veulent avoir trop de monde autour d'elles. Je soupire doucement avant de murmurer tristement :

« Je ne suis pas certaine qu'elles vont accepter. Nous sommes des étrangères et on peut touj… »

« Il n'y a aucun problème à cela !... Elles ne sont pas méfiantes. Vous aurez qu'à passer le test des chiens ! », dessus ce commentaire, la jeune tahitienne nous lance un sourire espiègle avant de désigner d'un mouvement de tête les bêtes qui accompagnent les trois danseuses.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri de désapprobation. Non mais elle est malade ! J'ai pas envie de me faire bouffer toute crue !

Les chiens en question, comme s'ils avaient senti qu'on parlait d'eux, nous lancent un regard perplexe. Je frissonne malgré moi. Ce ne sont pas des animaux à laisser sans laisse. Pourtant, ces derniers se baladaient librement. Façon de parler puisqu'ils n'ont pas bouger d'un poil depuis que leurs maitresses se sont allongées pour se dorer au soleil. Ils étaient quatre. Quatre superbes chiens de couleur noir, feux, les deux et blanc. Tous de grande taille. Le noir se lève nonchalamment pour aller s'asseoir un moment dans l'eau. Il semble en même temps nous scruter du regard.

« C'est Touffu », commente doucement Raimata. « Il n'en a pas l'air mais c'est un vrai nounours… Il n'a jamais attaqué personne sauf sur ordre de Faith. C'est la seule à qui il obéit… Le chien de couleur feux, c'est Doggy et celui-là, c'est un sournois. Il attaque par derrière. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'est toujours pas parti, c'est à cause de la bouffe. La chienne allongée sur Kennedy s'appelle Cookie. Elle, c'est un bon gardien. Elle est très gentille aussi. Quant au petit dernier, c'est Skippy. Un kangourou car il est capable de sauter par-dessus le portail, même s'il est déjà haut ! »

Cordélia siffle :

« Ca promet ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas… Si Touffu ou Cookie ne vous sautent pas à la gorge, c'est que vous avez réussi. Les deux autres n'oseront pas se dresser contre eux… »

« Et quelles sont nos chances ? »

« Quatre-vingt-dix pour cent »

« Il reste toujours ces dix pour cent », ricanais – je. « Ce sera sans moi les filles. Je tiens à ma vie… »

« Allez ! On va bien s'amuser !... Raimata… Vas le leur demander s'il te plait ! »

* * *

Le soir tombait. Je me demande toujours pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir. C'est ridicule. Pourtant, lorsque Raimata nous a dit qu'elles acceptaient, mon cœur a bondi de joie. Encore plus lorsqu'elle a ajouté que les filles voudraient passer un moment avec elles !

Et quelle journée ! Les chiens nous adorent. Nous nous sommes baignées avec elles et avons joué au ballon prisonnier ensemble. C'était délirant car les chiens y participaient également, de bon cœur. Quand avais – je autant ri ? Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne m'en rappelle plus. En tout, ce n'est pas auprès d'Angel que j'ai trouvé ce genre de moment ! Cela fait belle lurette qu'il ne m'emmène plus au cinéma, au restaurant ou juste faire un tour. Avec ces filles, ces étrangères, je me retrouve à nouveau en pleine adolescence, insouciante et joueuse… Comment vais – je pouvoir remplacer ces moments de bonheur lorsque je vais repartir ? Lorsque je serai obligée de retourner dans les bras de mon chéri ?

Je serre instinctivement le pull que j'avais pris pour le cas où. Cordélia et Willow, inconscientes de mon tourment, commentaient leur journée avec animation :

« Je les trouve tout à fait sympathiques ! Surtout Dawn ! », s'exclame Cordélia. « Elle a peut-être été larguée mais elle ne montre pas de la rancune ou de la tristesse ! »

« J'ai une préférence pour Kennedy », sourit Willow. « Elle est vraiment adorable lorsqu'elle rit… Et toi Buffy ? Qu'est – ce que tu penses d'elles ? Tu préfères Dawn ou Kennedy ?... A moins que ton cœur s'emballe pour Faith ? »

« Je prends la troisième ! », réplique en riant Cordy avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre. « On a bien vu qu'elle t'intéresse… Elle est canon, j'avoue. Et si Will ne m'avait pas dit de te la laisser, je flirterai bien volontiers avec elle ! »

« QUOI ! », m'écriais – je scandalisée me tournant vers la rouquine. « Tu avais prévu le coup ! »

« Je n'ai rien prévu ! Je sais seulement que ton type est plutôt de grande taille, athlétique, cheveux bruns, sens de l'humour, agréable, confiant, célibataire… Et si je ne me trompe pas, Faith est tout ça !... Allez… Donnes lui une chance ! »

« C'est sournois, tu sais ça ? », murmurais – je « Et elle est au courant de ta petite manœuvre pour nous mettre ensemble ? »

« Non… Mais, elle t'aime beaucoup. Elle t'écoute et te conseille… ce qu'Angel n'a jamais fait pour toi ! Avoues qu'elle est beaucoup que ton pathétique copain !... D'ailleurs, c'est bien pour ça que t'es là non ? »

Je rougis alors que Cordy sourit. Puis, d'une voix triomphante, elle dit :

« Génial ! On reste comme ça ! Chacune a sa nana à conquérir ! Toi Faith, Will Kennedy et vous me laissez Dawn ! »

J'allais répliquer lorsque je sens dans le vent le parfum distinctif de Faith. Vanille, orange et menthe… Depuis quand je sais ça moi ? Je ne suis tout de même pas amoureuse de cette fille ! On n'a même pas passé plusieurs jours ensemble !

Comme prévu, les trois tahitiennes émergent de l'obscurité. Elles étaient habillées d'un jean et d'un pull, comme nous pour ainsi dire. Kennedy prend la parole :

« Si ça vous dérange pas, on va par pair… Dawn avec…

« Moi ! », interrompt Cordy.

Prise au dépourvu, Kennedy marque une pause avant de répliquer :

« Ok… avec Cordy. J'espère que Will voudra bien être avec moi puisque c'était le contraire qu'on s'était décidé. »

« Aucun problème ! », sourit Will.

Tu m'étonnes. Elles doivent toutes les deux être aux anges. Mais pour moi, c'est autre chose. Je me retrouve avec Faith… et je crois que j'ai le béguin pour cette fille… Merde! Je suis dans la merde! Tout ça parce que nos regards se sont croisés! Qu'es- ce que je vais devenir?

* * *

(i) Morceaux de poisson (généralement du thon ou de la bonite) coupés en cube, mélangés avec des morceaux de concombre et de tomate (certains ajoutent du poivron, des carottes), de l'ail, de l'oignon et du gingembre et macérés dans du lait de coco

(ii) Se prononce « r - est (du verbe être) – i – mata »

(iii) Se prononce « t – ou – pa – pa- ou »

(iv) Se prononce « va – hi – né ». Traduction : femme ou petite-amie

(v) Se prononce « ta – né ». Traduction : homme ou petit- ami


	2. Notes de l'auteur

Pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas trop d'idées sur les danseuses, je me dois de mettre cette note!

De nos jours, on considère la danse tahitienne comme une simple activité sportive, un moyen comme un autre de se défouler, de perdre des kilos en trop... Mais, la danse tahitienne, comme toute autre danse, puise son origine dans des circonstances plus mystiques on va dire.

Elle ne s'apprenait pas mais se transmettait d'Elus à Elus. Ce n'était pas tous les polynésiens qui avaient l'honneur de pouvoir danser. La danse avait pour but d'exprimer les sentiments, la vie quotidienne, les légendes dans des gestes. Elle ne permettait pas uniquement de passer un bon moment mais faisait également office d'aide-mémoire. En effet, l'écriture n'existait pas en Polynésie (à par le tatouage qui marquait principalement le lieu, le clan, la classe sociale de la personne tatouée). Tout ce transmettait par la parole...

Donc, les danseurs avaient une place privilégiée, comme les orateurs. Ils étaient considérés comme des messagers des dieux, des sortes de réceptacles. Orateurs et danseurs étaient repérés dès le plus jeune âge. Dans certaines îles, il y avait même des concours pour déterminer la prochaine génération. Devenait orateur qui pouvait faire la généalogie ENTIERE du chef, danseur qui montrait beauté et élégance dans leurs mouvements. Par la suite, ils suivaient une formation poussée. Il s'agissait des ambassadeurs du Pacifique, préférant largement discuter plutôt que se battre, ce qui leur valait respect et protection où qu'ils aillent... Les seuls personnes que mêmes les rois et chefs de tribus ne pouvaient mettre à mort.

Puis, avec l'arrivée des Européens et des religions que nous connaissons maintenant, la danse a été mal interprétée, rejetée, interdite. Et oui, interdite par la religion car elle était considérée comme démoniaque. Puis, elle est devenue, avec d'autres disciplines traditionnelles, une attraction pour les touristes...

Je ne dis pas que c'est mal d'enseigner la danse! Au contraire, ça fait partie de notre culture et nous aimons beaucoup partager, faire des échanges car c'est ce qui nous préserve de l'ignorance et de la peur de "l'autre". Il est certain que chacun n'est parfait, que chacun a sa propre opinion et que ce que nous pouvons percevoir comme banal ne l'est pas pour l'autre. C'est à tout le monde de faire des compromis et d'accepter les différences...

Euh... Je m'éloigne là!... Sur ces mots, je vous laisse avant de partir dans d'autres délires! A la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: il s'agit d'une traduction personnelle de la pétition qui circule en ce moment sur certaines fictions anglosaxonnes. Je vous demande la lire attentivement car il s'agit de l'avenir de plusieurs fictions qui sont en jeu. Je vous remercie_

Depuis le 4 juin, les Adminsitrateurs du site ont décidé de supprimer les fictions contenant des scènes à caractère sexuel ou d'une violence extrême. Je ne sais pas en ce qui vous concerne mais je pense personnellement que c'est stupide. Il existe des fictions magnifiques sur le site qui en contiennent un ou deux (voir trois) mais dont le scénario est tellement bien ficelé qu'on en oublie ce détail…

On ne peut pas/ doit pas supprimer une fiction de plus de 100 000 mots juste pour une scène explicite de 1000 mots tout au plus ! C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande à tous de lire cette pétition (jusqu'à la fin si possible), de la signer et de la reposter dans l'une de vos fictions. J'espère que si l'on fait assez de « boucan », tout reviendra à la normale. Merci…

Chère équipe qui modère notre site,

Plusieurs auteurs, ainsi que moi-même avons écrit et posté sur votre site depuis quelques années (pour certains) maintenant. Pour nombreux d'entre nous, cela nous a permis a prendre confiance en nos talents d'écrivains amateurs. Toutefois, nous avons appris que certaines histoires, que nous avons appris à aimer au fil de notre lecture, risquent d'être supprimé sans que leurs auteurs aient une chance de les rectifier.

Pour certains, cela signifie la perte définitive d'une histoire. Bien que je n'ai rien fait qui puisse aller à l'encontre de vos termes d'utilisation du site, plusieurs auteurs ne pourront jamais revenir sur leur fiction perdue sous sa forme originelle. En cela, je pense que cela mérite d'une « procédure de justice ». En effet, même si nous ne pouvons pas réclamer la possession d'un personnage (de série, de film, de livre, de comédie musicale…), ces histoires SONT et RESTENT LES NOTRES. Les détruire est tout simplement inexcusable.

Il est beaucoup plus facile d'ajouter une nouvelle catégorie « MA » (mature-adult) à l'échelle, d'ajouter des filtres parentaux ou même un simple avertissement pour membre libre qui lit les fictions présentes sur le site. Cette procédurei permettrait alors de supprimer les commentaires haineux (ou de les rendre illisible) ou restreindre ce genre d'histoires aux seuls membres ayant atteint la majorité. Alors, je me permets de vous poser la question suivante : POURQUOI UNE TELLE CHOSE N'A PAS ETE MISE EN PLACE DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS ?

Si vous êtes inquiets à propos d'une fraude lors de l'enregistrement, alors mettez en place une renonciation de responsabilité appropriée à la situation. Vous serez ainsi à l'abri puisque vous avez prévenu et que ce sont LES PARENTS qui ne surveillent pas leurs enfants… Si cela est pour une raison personnelle, alors s'il vous plait, mettez les auteurs au courant et donnez leur une chance de supprimer l'histoire que vous trouvez offensante. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux et savons rester civils lorsque la situation est prise en main comme des adultes.

Bien que je ne sache pas si cette lettre trouvera des oreilles pour écouter ou des yeux pour lire, peut-être qu'elle ne restera que le fantôme d'une action essayant de prévenir toute catastrophe, je vous prie de comprendre la situation dans laquelle vous vous mettez en faisant cela. Vous risquez de perdre un GRAND nombre d'auteurs et par la même occasion vos bénéfices du fait de l'insuffisance de lecteurs qui s'en suivra.

A tous ceux qui sont d'accord avec ceci, merci de bien vouloir signer et l'envoyer au serveur principal. Peut-être que nous serons entendu…

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

Raiatea1


End file.
